


The Doctor Meets... the Doctor

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Doctor Who/Voyager crossover, Gen, Shenanigans, just a generally fun romp, loosely based off Voyager season 2 episode 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS lands on Voyager in the middle of a crisis?





	The Doctor Meets... the Doctor

As the familiar _vvvrrrooop vvvvrrrroooppp vvvvrrrroooop_ sounds of the TARDIS landing faded away, smoke drifted lazily from the console. Donna planted her hands on her hips and stared at the Doctor, still sprawled across said console, the toe of his Converse still holding the who-knows-what-lever in the ON position.

            “Where have you landed us this time, sunshine?” she asked with a sigh. The Doctor winced, dropping his foot back to the floor.

            “I haven’t landed us anywhere,” he answered. Not reassuring. “We bumped into something that knocked us out of the time vortex and dropped us here. But my lovely girl landed us safe and sound, didn’t you, sweetheart?” he cooed. Donna groaned.

            “But that still doesn’t tell us where we _are,_ ” Donna pointed out.

            “That’s a good question, isn’t it, darling?” he said, patting the console affectionately as he addressed it. Donna rolled her eyes.

            “If you are quite done flirting, should we see where your _darling_ dropped us this time?”  The Doctor gave the TARDIS one more caress before bouncing to the doors and throwing them open with more dramatic flair than was strictly necessary. A staid grey corridor greeted them.

            “Well, this doesn’t look overly exciting,” Donna mumbles, not sure if she’s glad or disappointed.

            “Looks can be deceiving,” the Doctor admonishes. Then he’s in the corridor, sniffing the air, poking things, running his hands over the walls, even dropping to his stomach to examine the floor. _He’s going to start licking things at any moment._ Donna thought. _Yep, there it is._ The Doctor licked the wall, tapped it three times, moved two steps down and pressed his whole body to the wall to listen to the vibrations.

            “Definitely 24th century Starfleet,” he announced, as if that was supposed to mean something to Donna.

            “Maybe I can see Jean Luc!” Donna waited. Eventually, something he said would make sense. Or it wouldn’t, and she would find herself neck deep in some new flavor of crazy. A small smile crept across her lips. As if she didn’t love every minute of it.

            “So, 24th century Starfleet…” she prodded. The Doctor lit up.

            “You humans. You never stop being curious, never stop needing to explore. That’s the basis of Starfleet, ‘to boldly go’. Brilliant. Little to military for my taste at times, but generally good folk,” the Doctor said fondly. “I’ve helped Jean Luc out of a couple sticky situations. And if you want a drink anywhere in the galaxy, James T. Kirke is your man! If you can get him away from his watch dogs, his chief science and medical officers, Spock and Bones. Good men, bit uptight, though.” The ship shuddered beneath them. The Doctor bolted down the corridor, Donna close behind him.

            “Why are we running?” she gasped. “Where do you think you’re going?”

            “Bridge!” the Doctor called over his shoulder. “Best place to be when interesting things are happening!” He dashed head long through the corridors, skidding around corners.

            “Do you even know where you’re going?” Donna hollered.

            “Of course! I’m a time lord!” the Doctor called over his shoulder, as if that had anything to do with his navigational abilities. Donna was more inclined to doubt that the Doctor had any idea where he was going after that statement. _Probably just hoping to run into something interesting,_ she thought. Which is exactly what happened. Tearing around another corner, the Doctor slams into a woman in a red and black uniform, knocking them both down. Donna is far enough behind that she can stop before tripping into the tangle of limbs on the ground. Her horrified expression was mirrored by that of a young Asian man in a gold and black uniform. For a moment, every just stares, frozen. The Doctor recovers first.

            “Kathryn! So good to see you! We must be on _Voyager,_ then. Oh it’s been ages! How are you? What’s going on?” The Doctor scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to the woman on the floor. The woman eyed him distrustfully, but accepted his hand.

            “It’s _Captain Janeway._ Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship?” she growled. The Doctor took a careful step back.

            “You don’t know who I am then?”

            “Am I supposed to?” Janeway asked with an arched brow. The Doctor ran a hand through his already unruly hair.

            “Well, this is inconvenient.”

            “Explain to me why you’re on my ship in the middle of an unusual situation, why you seem to have knowledge about me and _Voyager_.” Janeway instructed. The Doctor rocked on his heels.

            “Well,” he drew out the word, obviously trying to decided how much to share.

            “In a way that convinces me that having Mr. Kim stun you and dealing with this problem later isn’t my best option,” Janeway said coldly. Another slight tremor through the ship provided a momentary distraction. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screw driver.  Ensign Kim leveled his phaser at the Doctor.

            “It’s not a weapon!” Donna burst in. “It’s a screw driver.”

            “Sonic screw driver,” the Doctor corrected. “Will you feel better if I put it down?” He bent his knees and set the sonic screw driver on the ground.

            “I’m the Doctor, and this is my companion, Donna Noble. Landing on _Voyager_ wasn’t intentional. We bumped into something in the time vortex and it pushed out here. It’s quite possible that what we hit is the same thing that is currently affecting your ship. Something is affecting the ship, yes?” Captain Janeway nodded reluctantly.

            “The corridors seem to be rearranging themselves.”

            “Fascinating!” Donna elbowed him.

            “Too excited for the situation,” she informed him.

            “Who _are_ you?” Janeway asked.

            “I’m the Doctor. Time traveler. And a friend. Ask Jean Luc about the Doctor sometime. Mention the Travaaili incident. He’ll tell you everything you want to know.” Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Janeway made her decision.

            “Very well. Mr. Kim, you may lower your phaser. You two come with us, but stay out of the way.” Donna and the Doctor both nodded, though Donna seriously doubted that the Doctor would stay out of the way if an opportunity arose. Two lefts, a right, and another left deposited them at the holodeck. Janeway’s mouth pressed into a thin, disapproving line.

            “Back to where we started,” she said. They followed Janeway onto the holodeck, which appeared to be set up as some sort of saloon.

            “Captain.” The well-modulated voice drew attention to the tall, dark-skinned Vulcan.

            “Tuvok,” Janeway said with relief. “What happened while you were on the bridge?”

            “How much of my message got through before the coms cut out?” Tuvok asked.

            “Not much,” Janeway answered. “Just that you had encountered some sort of energy based spatial anomaly that seemed to be drawing us in. I decided that it would be best to end the party early and have everyone return to active duty stations. However, you can see how well that worked out. The best I can figure, the ship is spontaneously rearranging itself…”

            “That does seem to be the case,” Tuvok replied. He eyed the Doctor, who was scanning everything with his sonic screw driver, and Donna, who was doing her best not to look like a threat.

          “Who is this?” he asked, nodding to Donna and the Doctor. The Doctor stopped fiddling with his sonic screw driver and thrust his hand out to Tuvok.

            “Apparently you haven’t met me yet, but, I’m the Doctor, and this is my companion, Donna.”

            “Call me your companion again, Spaceman. I dare you,” Donna threatened. The Vulcan accepted the handshake with a raised eyebrow.

            “Your introduction suggests that you have met me before, though this is my first time meeting you.”

            “Exactly!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Glad you’re following. Can always count on a Vulcan to reach the logical conclusion! And just what is the logical conclusion you’ve come to?” he asked. Donna groaned.

            “Doctor, this is not the time to be clever!” Donna scolded.

            “What was that?” A middle aged man appeared at Donna’s side. Donna just stared at him in confusion. He sighed long-sufferingly.

            “You addressed your comment to the Doctor. I am the Doctor. If you haven’t noticed, we appear to be in the middle of a situation. If you have something to say to me, please do so. If not, my time will be much better spent figuring out how to transfer myself back to sick bay.”

            “I… I was talking to him,” Donna says slowly, jerking her thumb at her Doctor, who was still grinning cheekily at Tuvok. Voyager’s Doctor blinked and really looked at Donna and the Doctor for the first time.

            “Captain, did _Voyager_ take on passengers and I wasn’t informed? Such an action could put the crew at risk from unknown contagions…”

            “Doctor!” Janeway interrupted. “We did not take on passengers. In fact, no one knows where they came from. But they don’t seem to intend us harm, and that seemed like a less pressing issue than figuring out a response to the spatial anomaly that seems intent on turning my ship into a labyrinth!”

            “Very well then, Captain,” the hologram said coolly. Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose.

            “I apologize for my tone, Doctor. I realize you were just trying to do your job.”

            “Just so, Captain,” the offended hologram replied. But the disgruntled look faded from his face.

            “Now,” Janeway continued, “we’re going to address what’s causing _Voyager_ to shift like this. We’ll deal with our _guests_ afterward.” Donna winced a bit at the captain’s tone. The Doctor seemed unconcerned. Donna decided to follow his lead and worry about it later.

            “Commander Chakotay, Mr. Tuvok, report,” Janeway said. Chakotay spoke first.

            “It seems that any attempt to move about the ship eventually leads us back here, to the holodeck. It has something to do with the anomaly we encountered. If we could get back to the bridge, see the readings, we might have a better idea of what we’re dealing with and how to respond to it.”

            “Mr. Tuvok, your thoughts?” Janeway asked, turning slightly to face her chief science officer.

            “I concur with Commander Chakotay’s assessment. To that end, we should try as many different routes as possible to reach the bridge.” Another crew member spoke up, a woman with prominent forehead ridges.

            “If I can get to engineering,” B’Ellana suggested, “we might be able to beam directly to the bridge.”

            “I ended up in engineering earlier, I think I can get us back,” Tom Paris offered. Janeway nodded.

            “Very well, then. Torres and Paris will attempt to reach engineering and beam directly to the bridge. What else have we got?”

            “As I came from the bridge,” Tuvok offered, “I am the best choice to attempt retracing the path that brought me here.”

            “I agree,” said Janeway, “but I don’t want anyone out there alone.”

            “I’ll go with him,” Chakotay volunteered.

            “And me!” Neelix insisted. Donna watched the quick, non-verbal conversation Janeway had with her officers before agreeing. The Doctor had remained silent so far, but Donna recognized the glint in his eyes. The one that meant he was about two seconds from launching himself right into the middle of everything.

            “Captain Janeway, ma’am,” Kim said, drawing her attention. “If we go through the Jefferies tubes, there’s an access hatch that lets out right behind the bridge.”

            “Very well, Ensign Kim, you and I will try to reach the bridge through the Jefferies tubes. You two,” Janeway turned to the Doctor and Donna with a fierce expression that threatened to intimidate even Donna, though the Doctor still had a wide kid-in-a-candy-store grin plastered across his face, “stay here.”

            “Of course,” the Doctor agreed easily. Janeway sighed.

            “Don’t make me regret not finding a way to lock you up.”

            “We would never!” the Doctor said, pressing a hand to his chest, mock-offended. Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

            The Doctor waited suspiciously calmly for the various teams to depart the holodeck. Once they were gone, he bounced excitedly over to the hologram that shared his name.

            “You mentioned needing to get back to sick bay?” Voyager’s Doctor stared at the Doctor skeptically.

            “And just who are you? What makes you think that you can help?” the hologram asked.

            “I’m the Doctor!” the Doctor said cheerfully.

            “Did we finally take on an appropriate replacement for me?” the Doctor asked.

            “He’s not _that_ kind of doctor,” Donna said fervently. Voyager’s Doctor just quirked an eyebrow at her, while her own Doctor was already prodding the holo projector unit with his sonic screw driver.

            “Fascinating! Nothing appears to be wrong with the equipment…”

            “Yet it still refuses to return me to my proper location,” the other Doctor said, his tone laced with frustration. Donna watched as her Doctor continued to poke and prod the holodeck’s control panel with his sonic screwdriver. The blonde barkeep slunk over and attempted to drape her arm around the Doctor.

            “Honey, why are you fussing with that when you could be having a drink or playing pool?” she asked.

            “The anomaly you encountered has obviously affected the ship on various metaphysical planes, hence the inability to move freely and the apparent rearranging of the ship, but whatever is causing this phenomenon doesn’t strictly exist on this plane…” the Doctor responded, not taking his eyes off the control panel. The woman quickly lost interest, turning her attention to the other Doctor, who was doing his best to unobtrusively hide behind Donna. Donna’s eyebrows shot up in question.

            “She won’t leave me alone,” the other Doctor hissed. “She’s programed that way, but I can’t escape her, and she won’t take ‘no’ for an answer…” Donna planted her hands on her hips.

            “Now _that_ I can deal with,” she said, placing herself between Voyager’s Doctor and the clingy hologram.

            “Back off, Blondie, they’re both with me,” she said, staring the hologram down. The woman met her gaze for a moment, the flounced back behind the bar with a huff.

            “Thank-you,” Voyager’s Doctor said fervently from her elbow. Donna shrugged.   

            “Women like that are all the same.” The ship gave a sickening lurch, and the Doctor’s hand (not her Doctor, the other one) was all that kept Donna from falling. Paris and Torres materialized on top of the pool table. They looked disoriented for a moment, then B’Ellana groaned and stamped her foot.

            “We’re right back where we started!”

            “Maybe we could try again…” Tom suggested, but he didn’t sound convinced. B’Ellana shook her head.

            “We’re running out of time. The distortions are getting more severe, the unaffected area is getting smaller. Maybe, if we could get back to Engineering, I could use the warp core to blast a hole in the anomaly…”

            “I wouldn’t,” the Doctor said, finally pulling his head out of the holodeck’s control panel. “More likely to make it angry than get you out, I think.”

            “And what do you know about it?” B’Ellana asked angrily. “Why should we trust you? For all I know, you’re behind this!” Tom’s hands fluttered, as if he wanted to put a calming hand on B’Ellana’s shoulder but was afraid of having it ripped off.

            “Isn’t anything worth a shot at this point?” Tom asked. The Doctor shook his head again.

            “This… spatial anomaly you called it? knocked my ship out of the time vortex. Now, _Voyager’s_ a beauty, but she doesn’t even come close to the power of my TARDIS. And this thing redirected her like it was nothing. So attempting to blast through will probably only result in blowing ourselves up. And I rather like this face, so I’d like to avoid that if we could!” he finished cheekily. Tom and B’Ellana crawled off the pool table, looking more confused than educated by the Doctor’s explanation. But before they could pursue the subject farther, Harry Kim burst onto the holodeck, half-dragging Captain Janeway.

            “Doctor!” he hollered, “Doctor!” Donna caught her Doctor by the sleeve.

            “Not you,” she told him, “he means the other one, the one with a medical degree.” The ship’s doctor hovered over Janeway, who was attempting to talk, but only managing garbled nonsense.

            “She touched the anomaly,” Kim explained, his voice right on the edge of panic. “We got all the way to the bridge, but the anomaly was already there, and the Captain stuck her arm out… It was all I could do to pull her out,” he finished miserably.

            “There doesn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with her…” the Doctor said, puzzled. “It would be better if I could get her to sick bay, but physically, I can’t find anything wrong.”  Chakotay and Tuvok reappeared, notably missing Neelix.

            “We turned a corner and he was just gone,” Chakotay explained. Several loud and confusing minutes followed as everyone was brought up to speed.

            “The real question is, what do we do now?” B’Ellana asked, hands planted on her hips. She seemed constantly ready for a fight, Donna thought. Everyone looked toward Chakotay and Tuvok, the highest ranking officers.

            “We do the only logical thing at this point,” Tuvok said, “which is… nothing.” A wild clamor broke out. Tuvok calmly waited. When the holodeck was quiet again, he spoke.

            “This small central portion of the ship is the only place yet to be affected, and the anomaly is closing in quickly. Even if it were wise to attempt Torres’ plan, we simply do not have the time to do so. I advise you all to take this time to prepare yourselves for whatever may come.” Everyone drifted to different corners of the holodeck in small, quiet groups.

            “It’s like a wake,” Donna whispered to the Doctor.

            “To them it is,” he replied.

            “You don’t seem bothered that we might die,” Donna said.

            “Neither do you,” the Doctor responded. Donna shrugged.

            “I wouldn’t choose to live longer and miss all of this, all you’ve shown me,” she said quietly. “But it’s not like you to calmly accept the inevitable.” The Doctor grinned.

            “Well,” he drawled, “I might know something that no one else does.” He tapped the side of his head with a wink. Donna punched him in the shoulder.

            “Are you saying that you know we make it out of this? And you’re not going to tell anyone? And so help me, if you go into your timey-wimey wibbly-wobbly explanation again…” she threatened. The Doctor’s grin just got bigger. The ship shuddered a last time.

            Donna found herself on the bridge. It had to be the bridge, it actually looked like the control center of a proper spaceship, something she rarely encountered traveling with the Doctor. Donna had no idea how she’d gotten there. Everyone seemed slightly disorient, except the Doctor, who was caressing the TARDIS, which had also materialized on the bridge.

            “Mr. Tuvok,” Janeway said, “Please attempt to explain what happened.”

            “What do you remember?” Tuvok asked. Janeway shook her head.

            “Nothing after I encountered the anomaly.” She pressed her com.

            “Doctor, I want everyone to have a full physical examination as soon as possible. Are you back in sick bay?”

            “Yes, Captain,” came the slightly irritable response.

            “Captain, it appears that a copy of our entire database has been made,” Tuvok reported. “And… it also appears that another database has been downloaded into our system.”

            “It was trying to communicate,” Janeway says, her eyes bright. Donna knows in that moment why the Doctor has a soft spot for Starfleet. She edges toward the TARDIS. Perhaps now is a good time to disappear, before the Captain remembers that she was considering locking them in the brig. The Doctor, as always, has other ideas. He approaches Janeway with a giant mug of coffee in hand. Janeway accepts the mug, eyes widening.

            “How did you know?” she asks softly.

            “Your first meeting. Not mine,” the Doctor says cheerfully. “We really can’t stay, this time around. But I’ll see you again. And…” he glances quickly at Donna before dropping his voice so only Janeway can hear it. “I’ll need your help. I won’t know you, though. Time travel is funny like that.” He glances at the crew. “I can’t get you all home. I would if I could. But I will tell you this, Katherine Janeway: you do make it home. Don’t lose hope. That’s more than most people get, and all you need.” Before Janeway could formulate a response, the Doctor spun on his heels and vanished into the TARDIS, dragging a confused Donna with him. _Vvwworrrpppp vvwwoorrpppp vvvwwwwoooorrrppp._ Janeway stared at the spot where the TARDIS had been, still clutching a steaming mug of her favorite coffee blend.

            “Until next time, Doctor,” she whispered.


End file.
